creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Teorie spiskowe zniszczyły mi życie
UWAGA - To jest wersja 2.0 rozszerzona i lepsza mojej poprzedniej creepypasty "Dlaczego nienawidzę teorii spiskowych" którą pisałem na starym koncie. Jak możecie to tamtą usuńcie - ta jest lepsza :) ---- Mówcie sobie co chcecie. Antychrysta można rozpoznać po oczach, świat kontrolują kosmici, żydzi i reptilianie, Adolf Hitler nadal żyje a uchodźcy to szturmowcy jego córeczki, Angeli Merkel. Nienawidzę tego nadinterpetacyjnego bełkotu, który to - o ironio - robi ludziom wodę z mózgu. Ale to nie jedyny powód darzenia teorii spiskowych nienawiścią, przynajmniej w moim wypadku. A w zasadzie to na szczęście jedynie w moim wypadku. Nie, nie spotkałem kosmity, reptilianina, Hitlera, nie miałem wizji piekła ani nieba, nie widziałem Boga. Co do tego ostatniego, to będzie mi się musiał sporo wytłumaczyć kiedy wreszcie się spotkamy.thumb Miałem bliskiego przyjaciela, Krzysztofa. Znaliśmy się od dzieciństwa, a poznaliśmy w przedszkolu. Miał do siebie pewną cechę charakteru, mianowicie chłonął informacje jak gąbka, niezależnie od tego czy zobaczył je w wiadomościach, gazecie, filmie, czy nawet kreskówce. Kiedy miał pięć lat próbował nawet skoczyć z barierki klatki schodowej z parasolką jak Myszka Miki, wierząc że ta będzie działała jak prowizoryczny spadochron. Na szczęście powstrzymał go nasz dziadek. Zawsze się dobrze razem bawiliśmy, a wspomnienie tych czasów zawsze wywołuje u mnie szeroki nostalgiczny uśmiech na twarzy. Kiedy mieliśmy 12 lat udało nam się znaleźć jeden z wielu popularnych wtedy blogów ze strasznymi historyjkami. Typowe "straszne" tło, jakieś pseudo-mroczne cytaty, gify z duchami, oczywiście wszystko czarne. Pełno błędów ortograficznych, np. "uwież" albo "czycha". Dzisiaj możecie tego nie pamiętać, ale jeżeli kojarzycie takie strony jak Grono.net, to zapewne pamiętacie też i takie perełki. Teraz wszyscy się śmieją z tych blogów, ale dla nas wtedy to była magia. Do tej pory jedyne strony na jakie wchodziliśmy to flashowe gierki, strona startowa Interia, YouTube na którym to oglądaliśmy typowe wtedy filmy w stylu "śmieszne chomiki" albo "funny fails" i strony z zabawkami. Możecie mnie wyśmiać, ale myśleliśmy wtedy że jest to strona przeznaczona tylko dla dorosłych. Te wszystkie oklepane, krótkie straszne historyjki i legendy miejskie były dla nas czymś nowym. Najbardziej zapadła mi w pamięć ta w której mężczyzna chorujący na HIV mieszał swoją krew z ketchupem do frytek w jakimś fast-foodzie. Jak możecie się oczywiście domyślać, mieliśmy po tej stronie koszmary. Cztery lata później, czyli około roku 2012 przestały nas interesować te straszne opowiastki. W takiej sytuacji pozostało tylko jedno - znaleźć nową niszę do której moglibyśmy się przyczepić i się nią zainteresować. Na początku próbowaliśmy się wkręcić w komedię, ale szlag nas trafił jak przeczytaliśmy parę żartów i zobaczyliśmy poziom humoru polskich "satyryków internetowych". I nie chodzi tu o postacie pokroju Niekrytego Krytyka, a o kompletnie obskurnych użytkowników. To była cała strona poświęcona "śmiesznym żartom i satyrze", a jej administrator miał nie więcej niż 12 lat wnioskując po avatarze i zachowaniu. Dzięki Bogu została zamknięta, bo poziom jej zażenowania przekraczał normy cywilizowanego świata. Zamiast tego nieco później znaleźliśmy dość ciekawą stronę listującą teorie spiskowe. Różne teorie, od takich w miarę prawdopodobnych po te kompletnie szalone. Według jednej z nich Barrack Obama to tak naprawdę demon o imieniu Belfegor i ma na celu sprowadzenie na ziemię Antychrysta. Tak, wiem jak to brzmi. Ale Krzyśkowi się spodobało. Naprawdę się w to wciągnął. Kilka dni minęło i za każdym razem gdy szliśmy do szkoły on bombardował mnie kolejnymi porcjami teorii, zawsze zazynając zdania od "a wiesz że..." albo "piszą że...", a kończąc na ogół jakąś wywleczoną z internetu pseudo inteligentną puentą. Historyjki same w sobie były dość dziwne, to musiałem przyznać. Zbliża się jakaś apokalipsa, kosmici chcą nas uratować a firma Monsanto hoduje krwiożercze pomidory. Byłoby dobrze gdyby tylko opowiadał, ale nie. Mijały dni, a on zaczął coraz częściej czytać etykiety produktów, przypominając mi non-stop o tym aby unikać rozmaitych substancji których to nazwy na ogół wyrzucałem z głowy po zakończeniu konwersacji. To było jednak nieszkodiwe, szczerze to cieszyłem się że mój łatwowierny przyjaciel zaczyna jeść zdrowiej, sam nawet myślałem o przejściu na organiczne warzywka. Minął rok i wszystko działo się w miarę normalnie, bez żadnych szaleństw. W spokoju minęła wiosna, minęło lato i minęła jesień. Ale w zimie to wszystko zaczęło się robić podejrzane. Krzysiek był u mnie z wizytą, porozmawialiśmy trochę, aż w końcu zadzwonił telefon i musiałem odebrać spuszczając go z oczu. Kiedy rozmowa się zakończyła, Krzyśka już nie było. Znalazłem go w moim pokoju, leżącego na łóżku ze swoim laptopem. Zerknąłem kątem oka i zauważyłem że ma otwarte dwie karty. W jednej jakiś film pseudodokumentalny a w drugiej srebro koloidalne do zakupu. Jego kursor już był na przycisku "Kup Teraz". Zaśmiałem się. - Serio? Ty weź tego nie kupuj, to trucizna. A on się na mnie spojrzał. I tego spojrzenia nigdy nie zapomnę, wyglądał jakbym splunął mu w twarz. - I ty w to wierzysz? Czasami się o ciebie martwię. Lubię cię, ale czasami...ech...po prostu...no wiesz. Krzysiek był moim przyjacielem i chciałem dla niego jak najlepiej. Próbowałem mu przemówić do rozsądku jeszcze parę razy, ale zawsze ignorował moje słowa. Kupił sobie to srebro, ale go nie pił. Za bardzo się bał. To działało na tej samej zasadzie co dzieci wyzywające starszych w internecie, które po zobaczeniu swoich wrogów w prawdziwym życiu prawdopodobnie ze strachu zaksztusiłyby się własnymi językami. Nakupił sobie dodatkowo trochę losowych ziół i balsamów, oraz wahadełko. Podobnie jak srebra, nie używał ich, ale z innego powodu. Po prostu był zdrowy. Mało chorował, ostatni raz złapał przeziębienie jako dzieciak. I zgadnijcie czemu to przypisywał. Oczywiście samej prezencji swoich medykamentów. Na Facebooku dołączył do grupek w stylu "Lecz sie sam" albo "Stop Chemtrails" do których to non-stop wysyłał mi irytujące zaproszenia. Raz musiałem go nawet zablokować na parę dni, bo pisał mi w wiadomości "Wejdź plis" co parę sekund, oczywiście odblokowałem go później. W 2014 rozpoczął się właściwy jego upadek. Krzysiek zaczął leczyć się tylko i wyłącznie medycyną niekonwencjonalną. Przedtem na ogół dzwonił do swojego lekarza i pytał czy może wziąć dane zioło albo pomachać chociaż tym całym wahadełkiem, chciał po prostu się upewnić czy jego nowe lekarstwa nie będą gryźć się z tymi które już brał. To trochę wstydliwa sprawa, ale Krzysiek cierpiał na schizofrenię, zdiagnozowano go z nią kiedy był jeszcze 10-latkiem. Tak, małym szczylem, wykryto u niego prawdziwą schizofrenię kiedy miał 10 lat, pomimo tego że na ogół diagnozuje się ją kiedy ktoś jest już dorosły, czasami nawet po trzydziestce, ale u niego wykryto ją - do tej pory nie wiem z jakiego powodu - wtedy. Gdyby tylko usłyszała to telewizja, byłby osobliwością medyczną. Dla jego rodziców to był naprawdę wielki cios, dzięki Bogu nikt w szkole się o tym nie dowiedział, inaczej biedak zostałby pośmiewiskiem rówieśników. Teraz przestał zażywać swoje lekarstwa, albowiem przeczytał gdzieś że odpowiednia koloroterapia połączona z kilkoma gatunkami specyficznych ziół jest w stanie dosłownie wyrzucić chorobę z jego ciała. Pewnego dnia odwiedziłem jego dom i prawie go nie poznałem. Wychudł nieco, a jego skóra w paru miejscach miała czerwone zabarwienie, prawdopodobnie od intensywnego drapania ze względu na alergie. Jego pokój był wypełniony różnymi artefaktami medycyny alternatywnej, zaczęło to wyglądać jak jakiś afrykański salonik voodoo. A on siedział przy komputerze oglądając filmy z żółtymi napisami. - Cześć! Krzysiek odwrócił się. - Cze. A potem wrócił do oglądania. Podszedłem do ekranu. Jakiś dokument o chipach RFID, czy jak się to wariactwo nazywa. W drugiej karcie forum dla antyszczepionkowców. Patrzył na ekran jak w jakimś transie. - Co oglądasz Krzysiek? - Eeee...nic. Ej, a wiesz że mogą wyłączyć internet? No wiesz, że...eee...oni widzą co robimy...eee... - Mógłbyś nie zmieniać tematu? - Aha...okej... Spodziewałem się że się zdenerwuje, ale nie. On nadal patrzył ślepo w ekran, co zaczęło mnie powoli denerwować. Od czasu do czasu przerywał aby podrapać się po rękach przez parę sekund. - Rodzice ci pozwalają? - Taa... Zadałem mu jeszcze parę typowych pytań, na wszystkie odpowiadał tylko za pomocą "taa" lub "aha". Nigdy nie spodziewałem się że mój przyjaciel stanie się jednym z tych przerysowanych uzależnionych od internetu ludzi których to można zobaczyć w wielu żałosnych dokumentach na stacjach które demonizują wszystko co z nim związane. Po chyba dwudziestym "aha" uznałem że najwidoczniej nie mogę nic zrobić, więc wyszedłem bez pożegnania. Parę tygodni później moi rodzice bez mojej wiedzy zadecydowali o przeniesieniu się z naszego miasteczka do nieco większego, parę kilometrów dalej. Pokłóciłem się z nimi, ale oni nie odpuszczali, tłumacząc że w ten sposób będzie mi łatwiej znaleźć pracę. To w takich chwilach jak ta człowiek uświadamia sobie że uczona od dzieciństwa wiadomość "mama i tata mają zawsze rację" w realu działa nieco inaczej. W całym zamieszaniu i burzy problemów z nim związanych po prostu wyrzuciłem Krzyśka z głowy, a kiedy tylko go sobie przypominałem, to w mojej podświadomości był dla mnie po prostu straconym, beznadziejnym przypadkiem. 2017 Żyłem sobie w spokoju w mieście. Znalazłem średniawą ale znośną pracę, wykonując codzienne rutyny jak jakiś robot. Oglądaliście może taki film, "Dzień Świra"? Właśnie tak się czułem. Pewnego dnia jednak podczas przeglądania internetu, natrafiłem na jakiś kanał na YouTube ze spiskowymi teoriami. Jakiś mężczyzna o nich opowiadał, komentując w zabawny sposób. To nie było nic ciekawego, losowy facet z orłem białym na avatarze, który nie miał nawet stu subskrybcji. Pewnie myślicie że to Krzysiek, ale nie. On dał mi tylko mroczne wspomnienie o przyjacielu którego straciłem dla tych historyjek. Gdyby nie one, to prawdopodobnie nadal byliśmy by przyjaciółmi nawet pomimo mojej przeprowadzki. Od mojego znajomego dowiedziałem się że usunął swoje konta na Facebooku i YouTubie rok temu z powodu strachu, więc nie było żadnej możliwości skontaktowania się z nim przez internet. Pousuwał wszystkie swoje konta. Nie tylko ja zerwałem z nim kontakty, zrobili to praktycznie wszyscy jego byli znajomi, w tym też nasi wspólni, każdy miał dość jego zachowania. Było mi go trochę szkoda bo poza tą schizofrenią był naprawdę miłą i czułą osobą. Troszczył się o zwierzęta, do tej pory pamiętam jak płakał na kreskówce gdzie zginął jakiś króliczek czy ptaszek. Tak szczerze to ta schizofrenia nawet tak bardzo nie przeszkadzała. Była praktycznie niezauważalna przez większość czasu. Ale teraz wszystko wyglądało tak jakby Krzysiek dosłownie rozpłynął się w powietrzu rok po mojej przeprowadzce. W końcu rozważyłem wszelkie za i przeciw i zdecydowałem się na osobiste spotkanie po latach. Nie wiem czemu spodziewałem się że znormalnieje, po prostu ślepa nadzieja. Na początku zapytałem się paru przyjaciół sprzed lat na Facebooku czy oni też próbowali odwiedzić Krzyśka, każdy odpowiadał negatywnie, po prostu wszyscy mieli go powyżej uszu. Nikt nawet nie sprawdził czy dalej żyje, często gdy próbowałem naciągnąć temat grozili mi zablokowaniem. Tak jak się spodziewałem, stał się kompletnym aspołecznym wrakiem. Dojechanie do jego domu zajęło mi kilka godzin. Było dość ciepło, nawet o 18:54 było nadal jasno. Niebo robiło się żółto-pomarańczowe, ale wszystko zdawało się szare. Drzewa, domy, trawa, płoty. Kilka pojedynczych aut stało na trawnikach przed garażami, gdzieś w oddali słychać było bawiące się dzieci. Kiedy znalazłem dom Krzyśka, prawie go nie poznałem, choć z pewnością się wyróżniał. Cały trawnik był zarośnięty chwastami, wypełniony śmieciami, zepsutymi kołpakami i cegłami. Nawet jego stary zardzewiały rower z dzieciństwa wciąż na nim leżał. Wszędzie były kałuże błota. Drzwi do garażu były zepsute, a przez dziury mogłem zobaczyć ich stare rodzinne Audi A4. Sam dom wyglądał bardzo źle. Farba się łuszczyła, drewno wyglądało na ociosane wiatrem i wilgotne, rynny były wypełnione mułem a dachówki zerwane w paru miejscach. Byłem teraz pewien że nikt tu nie mieszkał od lat, a Krzysiek po prostu się przeprowadził. Dla pewności zapukałem do drzwi. Krzysiek był zdolny do takiego zaniedbania własnego domu, istniała szansa że po prostu przegrał w życie i teraz siedzi w pokoju wykonując jakąś pracę która nie wymaga w ogóle wychodzenia z domu, albo po prostu zadekował się tam uciekając od prawdziwego życia i obowiązków. Bez odpowiedzi. Tym razem nie zapukałem a zadzwoniłem. To nie jest tak że nie czekałem na odpowiedź, z 10 minut tam stałem. 5 na odpowiedź na puknięcie. 5 na odpowiedź na dzwonek. Już miałem wrócić do auta, kiedy to wpadłem na coś. Być może Krzysiek po prostu mnie nie słyszy, prawdopodobnie słucha muzyki lub coś robi. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i otworzyłem drzwi. - Krzysiek, to ja! Rysiek, pamiętasz? Przyszedłem sobie tak pogadać, co u ciebie? Hej! Wnętrze było dziwnie puste i ciche. Ostatnim razem gdy je widziałem, było wypełnione byle jak gratami jego rodziny. Masa pudeł i uszkodzonej elektroniki. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, wszystko było w miarę normalne poza faktem że było pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu i pajęczyn, w paru miejscach leżały nawet uschnięte martwe pająki. Typowy opuszczony dom. - Krzychu! To ja! Nie do końca wiem po co znowu na niego zawołałem. Nie mogli się wyprowadzić, ich rzeczy nadal były w domu. A kto jak kto, ale ta rodzinka naprawdę gromadziła praktycznie wszystko. I nic nigdy poza śmieciami nie wyrzucali ani nie sprzedawali. Na początku właśnie rodziców chciałem sprawdzić. Ich pokój był kompletnie pusty, pozbawiony życia podobnie jak i reszta domu. Poza gratami w powietrzu unosił się zapach, połączenie potu, zgniłego jedzenia pozostawionego w paru miejscach, ziół i fekalii. Gdzieś głęboko w środku czułem że Krzysiek nadal tu jest. Zacząłem ponownie spacerować po opuszczonym wnętrzu. Salon był pusty, podobnie jak łazienka, piwnica, strych i praktycznie każdy pokój i korytarz. W samym pokoju Krzyśka również nie było znaku życia. Jedynie jego dziwne "lekarstwa". Całe pomieszczenie było kompletnie nimi zagracone, znalazłem tam nawet bongo do palenia marihuany rozbite na podłodze oraz wielką sziszę w rogu. Wyglądała jak jakaś replika tej fajki wodnej Jabby Hutta z Gwiezdnych Wojen i to działająca. Stary komputer nadal tam był, wyłączony, a wszystko śmierdziało okrutnie. To co naprawdę mnie zaniepokoiło to rysunek na ścianie, wyryty w farbie jakimś ostrym narzędziem, prawdopodobnie dłutem. To była karykatura paru amerykańskich polityków za ścianą. Po drugiej jej stronie rasistowskie karykatury żydów, muzułmanów, czarnoskórych i azjatów. A obok oko w trójkącie z promieniami wychodzącymi ze środka. Nagle usłyszałem głośny, tępy odgłos na dole. Jakby ktoś potknął się i upadł. -Krzysiek! Krzysiek to ja, Rysiek!- powiedziałem, schodząc powoli schodami na dół -Coś rozkręciłeś? Co u matki? Zero odpowiedzi. Skierowałem się w kierunku z którego wydawało mi się że dobiegał ten odgłos, lecz kiedy tylko tam wszedłem, zauważyłem absolutną pustkę. Niczego tam nie było, poza jednym. Dziwnym odkształceniem ściany, jakby ktoś uderzył w nią pięścią. Tapeta była w tym miejscu lekko naderwana, nie wiedząc co zrobić zerknąłem za nią i zobaczyłem drewno. Zerwałem jej trochę więcej. I tak aż przed moimi oczami stanęły drewniane drzwi za tapetą. Szczęka mi opadła, co to ma być? Czułem się jak w jakimś chorym filmie o tajnych agentach. Na początku myślałem że to żart, ale wtedy przypomniałem sobie artykuł o mężczyźnie który znalazł w swoim domu sekretne przejście, o którym nikt nie wiedział. Momentalnie do głowy przyszedł mi obraz Krzyśka porwanego przez jakiegoś psychopatę zza ściany. Otworzyłem tajemnicze drzwi, a te ukazały mi schody prowadzące w dół, w ciemność. Westchnąłem i zszedłem w dół, wyjmując z kieszeni swój gaz pieprzowy. Pomieszczenie na dole wyglądało jak stara, przedwojenna piwnica, w ścianach były nawet zgniłe drewniane beczki. Stare filary były niechlujnie podparte nowymi wzmocnieniami z byle jak zamocowanych stalowych prętów, a wszystko oświetlały świece. Rośliny były wszędzie. Donice rozłożone na podłodze i podwieszone pod sufitem, mech na ścianach, oraz konopie w akwariach oświetlanych jarzeniówkami. Niektóre rośliny były tak przerośnięte, że wyglądały na do pewnego stopnia zmutowane. Na drewnianychstołach rozstawionych pod ścianami znajdowały się dziwne chemiczne aparatury, rozmaite kamienie i amulety, maski, stosy kartek oraz innych dziwnych artefaktów takich jak tabliczka Ouija. Pod sufitem dyndały łapacze snów, zaś powietrze było tak przesiąknięte zapachami roślin że aż kłuło moje nozdrza. Dziwna mgła oraz para wychodząca z garnków na stołach ograniczała widoczność. Usłyszałem powolne kroki za sobą, na schodach. Desperacko zacząłem szukać kryjówki i dzięki Bogu znalazłem dość sporą szafę w rogu. Nie wiedziałem i do tej pory nie wiem co robiła w piwnicy szafa, ale nie wiem jak bardzo jestem wdzięczny że tam była. Zamknąłem się, zostawiając jednak małą szparę żeby mieć wgląd na sytuację i pozostać niezauważonym. Serce waliło mi jak młot, ledwo połykałem ślinę. Jakaś czarna masa wlała się do piwnicy, a kiedy moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się w końcu do ciemności, zacząłem się orientować co to było. Dwaj mężczyźni, jeden wlokące drugiego. Moje serce biło coraz szybciej, a ja desperacko starałem się nie zemdleć. Mężczyzna wyciągnął z przepastnych ciemności łóżko szpitalne, a potem położył na nie ciało tylko po to aby związać je z użyciem pasów i lin. Zauważyłem wtedy że obaj mają worki na głowach. Każda normalna osoba zadzwoniłaby po policję, z tym że ja oczywiście musiałem zostawić ten przeklęty telefon w samochodzie. To co stało się później...nie lubię o tym mówić, bo do tej pory mnie to nawiedza. Mężczyzna w następnej chwili podbiegł do szafy i prawie wyrwał drzwi, nie mogłem się ruszać. Byłem sparaliżowany strachem, zanim cokolwiek zrobiłem zemdlałem, tylko po to aby obudzić się przywiązany do krzesła. Stało ono tuż przy stole szpitalnym z związanym ciałem, ale samego mężczyzny nie było widać. Rozejrzałem się i nie było go nigdzie. Minęło kilka minut, a ja czułem że coś definitywnie wisi w powietrzu. Aż w końcu się pojawił, schodząc do piwnicy po schodach. Był cały ubrany w czarne szaty, jak jakiś satanistyczny kapłan. Nadal z workiem na twarzy uklęknął przedemną. - Puść mnie! - krzyknąłem, bełkocząc co mi ślina na język przyniesie -Puść mnie, nikomu nie powiem! Daję słowo, spokojnie! Tylko mnie puść, nikomu nie powiem! Ja szukałem mojego przyjaciela, on tutaj żył i przepraszam! Nie powiem nikomu, nie zgłoszę tego na policję, błagam! Byłem w panice, mój mózg pulsował. Mężczyzna niewzruszony klęczał tak przez parę chwil, aż w końcu wstał i odrzucił kaptur, a następnie zdjął worek. Kiedy to się stało, po prostu wrzasnąłem. Mój mózg nie mógł znieść tego co się stało, więc po prostu wrzasnąłem. Pod kapturem i workiem była twarz Krzyśka. To był on, ale ledwo go poznałem. Miał podkrążone oczy z poczerniałymi śladami i był przerażająco chudy, jak jakiś anorektyk. Nosił workowate spodnie i koszulę, podarte i brudne. Jego pokryta strupami skóra była blada, a jedna z jego dłoni wydawała się mieć ślady lekkiej martwicy tkanek. Miał różne tatuaże, a jego usta były przekłute kolczykiem, na jego kiedyś pokrytej czarnymi włosami łysej głowie znajdowało się kilka szwów. Wyglądał jak potwór. - Krzy-Krzysiek? Czy to ty? Moje suche gardło piekło mnie od wrzasków. Krzysiek spojrzał na mnie swoimi świdrującymi, małymi oczami. Mogłem usłyszeć że w starym magnetofonie na jednym ze stołów cicho leciało obrzydliwie zdeformowane "Forever Young". - Rychu? Jego głos nadal był podobny do starego Krzyśka jakiego znałem, lecz bardziej ochrypły. Jakby wypalał kilka paczek dziennie, była w nim dziwna nuta, jakby się czegoś bał. Non-stop rozglądał się na boki. - O, Rychu, dawno cię nie widziałem! Gdzie ty byłeś, no...uch...ja tutaj sobie żyję i... Krzysiek podszedł do stołu operacyjnego, patrząc na nieruchome ciało. Głowa drgała mu jak w jakimś dziwnym tiku. - Tsja...długoby mówić! Nie no, nie będę ci truł tyłka...umm... - Krzysiek, co ci się stało? Gdzie rodzice? O co z tym wszystkim chodzi, jak byłem w twoim pokoju to widziałem... I znowu tak samo się na mnie spojrzał, tak jak wtedy kiedy pierwszy raz dostałem ostrzegawczy sygnał. Jakbym napluł mu w twarz, głęboko w jego oczach mogłem zobaczyć jego nastoletnie wcielenie sprzed tych wielu lat. - O, byłeś w moim pokoju, z góry sorry za ten syf co tam jest ale...uch...wiesz... - Nie ma sprawy, ale teraz na serio. Co ci się stało z rodzicami, wyjechali? - Nie...umm...przeniosło ich...do innej struktury rzeczywistości...wiesz, no...że...ciężko ci to wytłumaczyć... Nie podobał mi się ton z jakim to powiedział. A kiedy wyjął z kieszeni mały nóż, nie miałem już żadnych watpliwości że ich zamordował. Wyjął też zapalniczkę i zaczął zapalać świece uprzednio postawione przez niego na rogach operacyjnego stołu. - Krzychu, co robisz? - A nic, no nie wiem... - Ej, bierzesz jeszcze te swoje leki? - starałem się desperacko zmienić temat, żeby odwlec cokolwiek teraz ma zamiar zrobić. Z wymuszonym zainteresowaniem, to już nie mój przyjaciel. On oszalał. - Nie, pakują do nich taką chemię, wiesz ile tam jest rakotwórczych substancji? W jednej takiej tabletce? Mnogość...no serio! - I ty tak tych prochów na schizofrenię od tych paru lat nie bierzesz? - Tsja...ale się nie martw. Wszystko jest okej. Ilekroć odwracał wzrok, ja powoli i niechlujnie drżącymi dłoniami starałem się rozwiązać supeł który związywał mi ręce. Już tylko parę chwil dzieliło mnie od wolności, kiedy to on przyłożył nóż do ciała na stole. - No wiesz no...ummm...ten tutaj facet... - Co robisz? - No on...wiesz, on tak jakby... Prawie rozwiązany. - Ty, weź przestań, może pójdziemy do doktora, nie wiem, nie jestem na ciebie wkurzony tylko weź mnie rozwiąż, pogadamy! Bez ostrzeżenia, Krzysiek wbił nożyk w pierś tego mężczyzny. Serce mi zmroziło, kiedy ciało zaczęło się szarpać z wrzaskiem tłumionym przez worek. Udało się, ręce rozwiązane. Czym prędzej wziąłem z najbliższego stołu nóż i wbiłem go w plecy Krzyśka. Ten krzyknął, podczas gdy ja pobiegłem na górę schodami, przewracając wszystko po drodze. Nawet nie oglądałem się za siebie, zamykając ukryte drzwi, a następnie biegnąc jak oszalały do auta. Byłem przerażony, prawie dostałem zawału serca. Pojechałem z powrotem do miasta, parokrotnie przekraczając limit prędkości i decydując się po prostu zostawić Krzyśka w spokoju, on już nie był człowiekiem. On stał się potworem, nienawistnym mordercą. Tej nocy nie spałem. Uznałem że po prostu zostawię Krzyśka samego sobie, to po prostu nie było dobre wyjście. Policja prawdopodobnie nie dałaby mu rady, pewnie ukryłby się w lesie, gdzie miałby wspaniałą pozycję do mordowania jeszcze większej ilości ludzi. On już nie jest człowiekiem, a to wszystko moja wina. Nigdy nie powinienem pozwolić mu uciec od prawdziwego świata. Kategoria:Opowiadania